Mario Goes to Disney World II
by PeachLover94
Summary: The original fanfiction Mario Goes to Disney World receives its long awaited sequel. Old and new friends along for the ride, comedy and action abound, Peach and Pauline falling for each other, we'd better watch out. Hold on for the wildest fanfic of all!
1. Chapter 1 Announcement to Departure

Mario Goes to Disney World II: The Sequel

By Robert Barnes III (PeachLover94)

WARNING: The Following Fanfiction contains some cartoon violence, low-level swearing, suggestive adult themes, and content that may be offensive to anti-LGBT Mario fans, and has therefore been rated T for teenage audiences. Parental discretion is advised.

**CHAPTER ONE: ANNOUNCEMENT TO DEPARTURE**

It was a beautiful morning in the Mushroom Kingdom as Mario woke to the music of _Ranz des Vaches_ (Call of the Cows/Dawn) of the William Tell Overture going

off on his alarm clock. He stepped out and took in the view from the castle. "Ahh, what a beautiful morning" he said with pride. Then he noticed that a familiar

space station/starship had landed in the Kingdom. It was the Comet Observatory, home to Rosalina and Lubba of the Lumas. He quickly got dressed and

headed down to the royal banquet hall where some familiar faces were waiting for the red-shirted plumber.

"The M is in the house!" proclaimed his brother Luigi in a game show host-like fashion, while Princess Peach Toadstool simply said in her sweet tone "Morning

Mario, my love". Everyone was ready to have a Friday morning breakfast, but Princess Peach announced something that was ready to catch everyone off guard.

It was about the new plans for summer vacation.

"My fellow friends, in honor of a nice summer vacation for all of us, I have decided that we are going to spend a month of it at Walt Disney World Resort again in

Orlando, Florida! It's all on me and Daisy!" she said with pride as they started cheering. Toads, Yoshis, Lumas, Birdos, Nokis and Piantas were mixed in their

reactions, as nearly all of them jumped up and hurrahed, while a handful of them did face faults and fall flat on the face. This didn't deter them from unloading

the invitations and travel items lists. Daisy continued what Peach was to say.

"And since you all wanted to have others come with us, we have brought a few friends with us to experience what we did and what they missed". She and

Peach turned Mario and Luigi to two unforgettable and two forgettable faces. The first two were Rosalina of the Comet Observatory and Pauline, who Mario

originally saved from Donkey Kong back in like 1981. Rosalina blushed when she saw Mario's face.

"Mamma Mia!" squealed Mario as he and Pauline came towards each other and hugged vigorously, as they hadn't seen each other in a long time. Pauline had

been introduced to Peach via Donkey Kong while Mario was asleep and the frenemy Donkey Kong dropped her off. He could not believe his two loves were

under the same roof.

"Oh, Mario! I missed you!" said Pauline as they finished hugging, then left and joined Rosalina to come forward and be with Peach and Daisy, as the _four_

Mario™ damsels were now the organizers of hopefully the best summer ever. The other two faces were none other than Wario and Waluigi, the anti-hero twins

of everyone's favorite red/green plumbers. They were still grumbling about their first trip there, and how they were _talked_ into it once more, and how they were

going to be humiliated.

"I told you we shouldn't go after Peach or Daisy like this, but no-you wouldn't listen!" they argued to each other as Rosalina was receiving the warmest

welcome in all her life. Rosalina received a bunch of oohs and ahs as Peach continued to send out invitations and flight tickets. The flights were to depart from

Toad Town and head through a sky warp to Orlando after crossing over the Eastern U.S. Seaboard.

"Be sure to be at the Mushroom Kingdom Inter-Dimensional Transport Gateway on Sunday morning at one o'clock AM sharp if you want to catch the first flights

to the real world and Walt Disney World." finished Peach as the invitations, tickets and lists of needed belongings were passed out. Everyone rushed back to

their homes or temporary homes to start packing for the trip. The six humanoids with two humanoid doppelgangers then left for the upstairs to start final

preparations. Mario noticed happily that Peach and Pauline were getting on very well to being fast friends, and it seemed to him that the two girls might make a

good couple; if you know what he meant as he turned towards the screen of the reader to remark.

"Mario, who are you talking to?" chirped Luigi, curiously.

"Oh, nobody", said Mario, whistling in dream land as they continued up into the main dormitories of the castle to prepare for the big month-long trip ahead. But

there was trouble a brewing as that sneaky, lying, cheating, giant Bowser, the entire Koopa Troop, his son Bowser Jr. and the Koopalings along for the ride

were out to sabotage the vacation; _again_. Unlike last time, there was to be no stopping him.

"Well, well, well. Another vacation to Walt Disney World, WITHOUT US! Blast that prissy, bleeping Princess Peach and her meddlesome friends!" cursed Bowser

as he watched as an extra invitation to the vacation floated through the air past him and his minions. "Just those nimrods and their lackeys wait! We'll show

them that they can't keep bad guys like the Koopa Troop down for long!"

"Right, bad king dad!" called Junior and the Koopalings. Junior continued, "Hey! We now have forty-eight possible ways and plans we can use to blow those

kooks to Koopa Kingdom Come! This time, they've been field tested, and we've FOR SURE got it right!" This caused some hurrahs from the evil crowd, but

mostly groans and sighs of doubt or disapproval. Bowser's plans had failed in the past, at their price.

"That's what you said the LAST TIME we tried those plans!" said a weary Goomba. He and the Koopa Troop were often lab rats for Ludwig's experiments.

"Quit your whining!" snapped a tired Wendy O., who was betraying an aspect of her own personality, as she was a bit of a spoiled brat, being whiny herself

when younger. It was amazing for Bowser to see his baby girl become a parent for just a few seconds. While that was going on, Ludwig whispered into Junior's

ear. The reactions were "Uh huh, uh huh, Whoa!". Bowser wanted to hear what they were discussing.

"What is it? What is it?" asked Bowser anxiously. He was so excited to hear what the latest plan would be in order to get the Mushroom Galaxy now open to

his conquest. This time, they would conquer the universe from Walt Disney World.

"We've been practicing our flying machine operation skills, and I bet we could sneak ourselves on as the pilots and flight crew for those flights to Orlando and

hijack them!" squealed Junior in excitement. Bowser went wild with excitement as Phase One was told. He wasn't going to pass up a chance to destroy Mario.

"Whoo, yeah! I love it! Everyone, initiate Phase One tomorrow night." said Bowser. That same day, everyone was packing for the trip. Peach and Pauline were

being helped by Mario in getting the right stuff needed for the trip. Toad and Toadette picked up Yoshi and Birdo to help clean out the old bags and break in

new ones for everyone else as well. Below in the basement of the castle Daisy, Luigi and Rosalina were not only trying to load the proper items into the buses

to take them to the airport, but were helping Wario and Waluigi pack as well, as they were having the worst of the terrible time trying to pack and get ready for

the trip ahead. Mario and Peach watched as Pauline was trying on her new red bikini. The blonde princess finger framed her and let out a wolfy whistle as if out

of romantic arousal, earning this fanfic a T to M Rating.

"You look great, Pauline. Sen-sational!" she applauded as Pauline blushed with the complement. Mario felt something else rise in his body as Pauline stepped

back into the bathroom to change back into regular clothes. As the door closed, Peach and Mario were deciding on what to wear for the vacation. This year they

were going to do it differently. This time, Peach wanted to show her macho, fearless side.

"What other clothes are needed?" quipped Mario.

Peach decided against wearing her regular ballgown and crown into the resort and threw them back into the closet. She thought to herself.

"I'll pick something more maneuverable to wear and get wet in certainly for this trip." she decided as she pulled out a few pink polo shirts, blue jeans, black

denim jacket with white tennis sneakers as her main outfit for when she would be going into the main parks, and as for her water wardrobe, she chose a new

pink bandeau bikini with cerulean sandals. It was somewhat identical to what Pauline had just modeled.

"What do you think about these?" she asked her plumber boyfriend as she showed off what she would be wearing to the resort hotel pools, Fort Wilderness

Campground, plus the Blizzard Beach and Typhoon Lagoon water parks.

"Ooh whee, Peach! Where'd you lay your hands on that kind of stuff?" gasped Mario as he started to somewhat drool with lust and his eyes turned to hearts

and coins. He was shocked when he heard where Peach had gotten them from.

"I bought them for her and other versions of them for me, Daisy and Rosalina at Coconut Mall's Pac-Sun." called Pauline from the bathroom as she was

redressing. She soon put on a red bathrobe and pulled out some clothes for traveling. Mario pulled out a few short-sleeve red polo shirts and blue short-leg

overall pairs with his new sneakers, then chose a green Hawaiian shirt and two red swim trunk pairs. He was going to look rather dapper for anything in hot

Orlando, unlike his rival doppelganger Wario who was going to wear the same swim outfit and regular clothes he had the last time. Talking of Wario, where

were he and Waluigi? They were still in the basement of the castle, packing a whole bunch of stuff; you'd be amazed at how Daisy, Rosalina and Luigi tolerated

it. They kept on packing while silently groaning and giggling.

"Let me have the ducky raft!" insisted Wario.

"No! I want it!" whined Waluigi.

Luigi and Daisy watched them argue as they helped Rosalina pack what they needed.

"Will those boys _ever_ agree on something?" groaned Rosalina sarcastically.

"I doubt it." shrugged Luigi and Daisy in unison, looking very dismayed. They continued on with their work while the Wario Bros. finally calmed down and got on

with their work, still grumbling about why they had to come on the trip again, and why they had to do some work. Everyone worked until Saturday morning,

when all the bags were loaded into a mass of U-Haul vans and buses were waiting outside Toad Town to take everyone to the Mushroom Kingdom Inter-

dimensional Transport Gateway to catch the privately reserved flights arranged on charter by Peach. The rest of that day was spent on sleeping in order to get

enough rest to be prepared for the flights, what with the two-and-a-half hour turnaround time plus going through security. Meanwhile, at the Gateway that

day, evil forces were at work once again as Bowser and Junior had successfully drugged the pilots that were going to pilot the plane that would carry Mario,

Luigi, Peach, Daisy, Wario, Waluigi, Rosalina and Pauline to Orlando. With Wendy O. to help them, the other Koopalings were tasked with taking control of the

other three flights out from the Mushroom Kingdom. Junior was so proud of his dad that he proclaimed to him "It's like nabbing Cheep-Cheeps and Trouters in a

barrel!"

"Now, now. Don't get cocky, my boy!" Bowser said as he tried to sound natural. He and Junior fitted themselves into the disguises of the pilots, posing as

Captain Kristian Larence (K. Larence) and First Officer Robert Oger (R. Oger) with the Navigator being Wendy O. as Second Officer Valerie Iktor (V. Iktor). They

would surely stand out with their names on ATC radio chatter, but the other pilots were just shrugging. The plan was going to plan, that when our heroes find

out, it would be too late to stop it! The time was 11:25 PM Mushroom Daylight Time on Saturday night when the vacationers woke to Mario's alarm going off to

the tune of the William Tell Overture Finale. They had already gotten enough sleep that they were able to quickly get dressed and then piled into the first bus

out to the airport of the Gateway which was about an hour's drive from the Castle and even Toad Town. The buses were underway.

"What a convoy we're getting out to the airport, huh?" said Mario while yawning. He wiped some of the sleep sand out of his eyes.

"Peach, what a great plan for sleeping throughout most of yesterday so that we now are rested for our great summer vacation!" purred Daisy as she had some

grapes and coffee to perk her up. Peach and Pauline heard Daisy as they looked out at the stars and the countryside. Fences, blocks, pipes and starbits littered

the landscape.

"See? There's the constellation Good Egg, and there's the Central Star of our Universe." said Peach as Pauline rested her head on the princess' lap at the front

of the bus. Mario felt that there was something blossoming between the two girls.

"Oh, Peach. I can't help but feel that it was made for us and Mario!" sighed Pauline as she still was trying to wake up from the sleep they endured yesterday.

But Rosalina and Luigi were not happy to be stuck with Wario and Waluigi for most of the bus ride there. Luckily, they kept the complaints under their breath.

"Oi vey! Those two loons are going to cause mischief again like last time." grunted Luigi. He knew the pain of being bullied by Wario and Waluigi.

"Tell me about it! I can hardly keep my head up with their morning breath permeating the air! They should take some of my Lumas' mints!" whispered Rosalina.

The convoy got on the Inter-Kingdom Highway-101 to take it to IKH-405 to arrive at the Mushroom Kingdom Inter-dimensional Transport Gateway, the busiest

and largest airport/seaport/high-speed train terminal/spaceport/bus and car terminal on the Mushroom Planet. A sort of a cross between Grand Central Station,

Hartsfield-Jackson Atlanta International Airport, Port Canaveral, Mos Eisley Spaceport, and the Greyhound Headquarters, it was not only one busy transport

center, you would also find it to be a wretched hive of scum, villainy, slapstick and total silliness.

"The White Zone Is For Immediate Loading and Unloading of Passengers Only. There Is No Stopping in the Red Zone." said P.A. voices all across the curbside

airport drop offs as the buses pulled up to the Delta, Northwest, American, Continental and United Airlines check-in areas. The thirteen leading vacationers got

out of their bus with some Toads, Yoshis, Birdos, Piantas, Nokis and Lumas in tow as the other buses came up and pulled up behind them. They filed orderly

into the terminal, which was very empty save for the usual staff at the check-ins and security. It was feeling very quiet for the most part. Perhaps a bit too

quiet. Our heroes did not realize it fully yet, but there was a trap being set, right under their noses. Peach and Daisy went over and filed the numerous plane

tickets for the flights into boarding passes and gave them out to everyone. They had arrived with a couple of hours to spare before boarding.

"Make sure to have your valid I.D. and boarding passes as you head through security." they instructed as the boarding passes were handed out one by one to

everyone who was invited and they quickly but orderly filed down towards the two security checkpoints. Waluigi was calmly chatting with Peach and Luigi.

"You know, Peach, Luigi, Wario's still complaining about how some guys have to do those pat-downs on you sometimes." shrugged Waluigi to the green

plumber.

"I can just imagine it.", agreed Luigi.

"But it isn't all that bad. For me, one time it was a hot chick. I had the notion to do my _moves_. I decided to put my coins in the front of my underwear so that—"

The green plumber and Peach turned their heads away. "Eep! Don't wanna' know!"

Security was filing through everyone rather briskly and orderly, and in about five minutes, half of both Peach and Daisy's parties had already cleared security

and were on their way to the gates where their flights were going to be taxiing out from. As soon as Mario, Luigi, Peach and Daisy had cleared security, Pauline

received a call from Yoshi on her new BlackBerry. Talk about some overbearing product placement.

"Uh huh…uh huh…oh great! That's good to know. Thanks for the update!" she said to Yoshi and then hung up. As they were walking to an indoor bar in the

terminal, Pauline said to the other travelers "That was Yoshi. He said that he, Toad, Toadette, Birdo, Lubba and their parties have passed through security and

are on their way to their gates without much of a hitch!"

"Perfect. We just have to make sure our pilot for United A113 is ready for us in the bar over there." replied Peach as she pointed to the bar. The two plumbers

and their princesses went into the bar which had a Goomba, two Buzzy Beetles and two Bloopers playing some very funky sci-fi cantina jazz music. In one of

the booths, a Lakitu had a Magikoopa at gunpoint. Haven't we seen this somewhere before?

"I've been looking forward to this for a long time." said the Lakitu bounty hunter.

"Yes, I'll be you have." smirked the Magikoopa calmly, before there was a flash of light and the Lakitu was no more than a gold coin. The Magikoopa threw the

coin to the bartender and walked out to catch his train. "Sorry about the mess." he called on his way out. Our heroes didn't know it, but Bowser, Wendy O. and

Junior had made themselves up to look and feel exactly like humans. "Captain K. Larence" and "First Officer R. Oger" filled the vacationers in. "V. Iktor" was

prepping their airliner.

"Your flights are leaving from gates D94/95 and B94/95. Don't worry. We'll get you to Orlando on time, safe and sound and right when you are ready to be

there." snickered K. Larence. His two flight officers appeared as though they were in full functioning glory. Right...as if we, the readers could tell the difference.

"Got it. D94, D95, B95 and B94." said Mario with a nanoscopic sense of suspicion. He hid a sense that something was not right.

"Right. Why don't we get settled into our seats, guys?" asked Luigi.

They turned and headed out to Gate D94. When Peach saw the giant United Airlines Airbus A-380, she paused for a moment. It turns out that she had a very

well-controlled fear of flying, as she once led a squadron of the Mushroom Kingdom Defense Forces into an ill-fated raid in an unidentified war which cost many

pilots their lives. During the war, fellow royalty of the Jewelry Kingdom, Prince Pine served with Peach in the raid, and was able to survive it as well. Prince

Pine's voice kept repeating in her head as she remembered: "Peach, this is Gold Leader 7. Primary target covered by fog and lightning. The decision to proceed

is yours. The decision…is yours…is yours…is yours…We're too low, Peach! Too low…too low…too low! (Fighter plane crash images playing in her head). She

brushed it away to go through the Jetway with Mario onto the giant plane. As the comfort of the terminal receded behind her, there was no turning back in

order to escape fear and disaster. It was the Walt Disney World Resort or bust.


	2. Chapter 2 No Ordinary Flight

**CHAPTER TWO: NO ORDINARY FLIGHT/ YOU'RE TOO LOW…TOO LOW…TOO LOW**

Toad and Yoshi had just settled into their seats on their giant Delta Airlines Boeing 747-400 operated by Northwest Airlines, and they were just doing some

talking in jive. Here is a Transcript:

Yoshi: "Shoot, man. That toughy Koopa muf' be messing with mah Birdo…got to be running cold upside down his head, y'know?"

Toad: "Hey home', I can dig it. Know ain't gonna lay no more big rap on you, man."

Yoshi: "I say hey, sky...subba say I wan' see...pray to M I get the same ol' same ol'!"

Toad: "Knock a self a pro, Slick! All those Greenshell matter perform us DOWN, I take TCB-in', man!"

Yoshi: "Hey, you know what they say: see a broad to get dat booty yak 'em..."

Both: "...leg 'er down a smack 'em yak 'em!"

Yoshi: "COL' got to be! Y'know? Shoot!"

Here is the subtitled translation of what the hell they were saying:

Yoshi: "GOLLY THAT KOOPA SHOULD STAY AWAY FROM MY BIRDO OR I WILL SWALLOW HIM."

Toad: "YES, HE IS WRONG FOR DOING THAT."

Yoshi: "I KNEW A YOSHI IN A SIMILAR PREDICAMENT, AND HE ENDED UP BEING SORRY."

Toad: "DON'T BE NAÏVE, YOSHI. EACH OF US FACES A CLEAR MORAL CHOICE."

Both: "EARLY TO BED, EARLY TO RISE, MAKES US HEALTHY, WEALTHY AND WISE!"

Yoshi: "HOW TRUE! GOLLY."

Lubba was sitting down with Toadette and Birdo, and they were checking out the in-flight movies that were going to be playing the flight out to Orlando.

"Hmm…this sounds interesting. _No Strings Attached_, _For Your Eyes Only_, _The Hindenburg_, _Bourne Identity_, _Star Wars_, _Raiders of the Lost Ark_, _Friday the 13th_, and

_Tangled_ – these in-flight movie choices on our seatback TVs are classy!" remarked Toadette. They were lucky to be picked by Peach and Rosalina for first-class.

"They have one of every kind of genre here!" complemented Lubba as Roy Koopa, in disguise as a voluptuous flight attendant walked by and asked for

seatbelts to be fastened. As the cabin doors were about to be closed on the main leading flight, some Kong policemen reported to security they had a reliable

tip-off from the real pilots of the flight that they had been tied up and replaced by Bowser and his Koopa crew. They ran for the gate as Bowser/K. Larence was

boarding the plane. The Kongs surrounded the Jetway to stop the imposter captain from taking over.

"Stop that pilot! Blast him!" yelled one of the Kong police troopers.

Bowser was quickly alerted and fired a flamethrower gun to deter them, then he threw it down and closed the cabin door behind him as the plane started to

push back from the gate.

"R. Oger, get us outta' here!" yelled Bowser as he took his position in the cockpit. The jetway was removed, and the plane began to push back.

Within seconds, the United A-380 had pushed back, and was now taxiing out to the runway of the airport. Our heroes didn't know who was really in control,

but they were excited. The tower contacted the flights headed for Orlando and read off for United flight A113's takeoff clearance.

"United A113, you're cleared for takeoff." read the tower controller who was a Boo. The Boos were now in cahoots with the Koopa Kingdom.

"Roger." replied Bowser.

"Huh?" asked Junior.

"Mushroom Kingdom departure frequency, 1-2-3 point niner." read another controller.

"Roger." copied Bowser again.

"Huh?" quipped Junior again.

"Request vector, over." asked Wendy O.

"What's a vector?" puzzled Junior.

The Boos in the tower continued with "United A113, cleared for vector 3-2-4."

"We have clearance, K. Larence." confirmed Junior.

"Roger, R. Oger. What's our vector, V. Iktor?" said Bowser in a funny tone.

"I want radio clearance, over." requested Wendy O.

"This is K. Larence, over. Roger." replied Bowser.

"Huh?" puzzled Junior.

"Roger, over." said the Boos in the tower.

"Huh? What? Who?" said Bowser, Wendy O. and Bowser Junior in puzzlement.

The other planes were lined up behind the United A-380 as it took to the skies. As it started to gain altitude, a radar alarm went off inside the cockpit. Maybe it

would be good news for our heroes, but it certainly wasn't good news for Bowser and the Koopa Troop. Kong, Yoshi, Birdo, Pianta, Noki, Luma and Mushroom

fighter planes came up to order the plane to land and unhand our heroes from the wrath.

"Looks like the Kongs and Toads are on to us. Our passengers are going to be hotter than even my fire breath and King Kaliente put together! Try and hold

them off, Wendy O. Angle deflector shields while I make the calculations for the warp pipe jump!" ordered Bowser as he prepared the evasive maneuvers for

entering the warp pipe gate in the skies of the Mushroom Planet. As the other planes were soon catching up, so were the Kong/Mushroom Defense Corps

fighter planes whose pilots received word that the real pilots were replaced by the impostors and the passenger service crew onboard the other flights bound

for Orlando were replaced by the rest of the Koopalings and the Koopa Troop. Our heroes were too sleepy to even think about the warning shot being fired at

their planes to even know what was going on. Finally there was a loud warping sound as flight A113 passed through the sky warp pipe.

"Well, we're on our way. Walt Disney World, here we come!" sighed Mario. He looked at Pauline. He was glad that she and Peach weren't competing for him

this time.

Meanwhile, Peach was sleeping, but she kept twitching every now and then, as images of aerial warfare and dogfighting kept playing in her head in her bad

memories of the war. They kept saying "Stay in formation. Target's just ahead. Target should be clear if you go in low enough. You'll have to decide...you'll have

to decide...you'll have to decide...Peach, we're too low! Too low...too low...too low!" Even with some fear in the air, there was also love as Luigi and Daisy were

finally alone in the bar lounge, on a small date over red grapes and Pepsi floats. They looked at each other dreamily.

"Oh, we picked the perfect place to start our romantic vacation, didn't we Luigi?" purred an ever longing Daisy as she was sipping every now and then at her

and Luigi's float. Luigi could not help but agree any more than the love of his life.

"Ah, yeah. This is the life!" sighed Luigi with a dreamy look in his eyes as he took off his work gloves to reveal his smooth hands to Daisy, and said "I wouldn't

have it any other way!". They moved in towards each other, and shared a very passionate kiss that made it seem like time had stopped just for them. It was a

kiss that flooded the air with an aura that would give you the strength to overcome your innermost fears. Just ahead of them in the top-level seating, Wario

and Waluigi were watching the 1993 movie of _Super Mario Bros_, and riffing over their headphones.

"How did Mario sound so much like Eddie Valiant in Roger Rabbit?" quipped Wario. He thought the Mario actor's voice was very uncanny.

"Duh! They hired Bob Hoskins himself to do the role, you fool!" retorted Waluigi.

Wario sighed "Yeah, I'm not that good with memorizing details, but that Samantha Mathis as your Daisy who looks more like Peach, ooh, she was hot in _Pump _

_Up the Volume_!" They continued to riff just as the tremors started. Meanwhile, Bowser and his children had reported that the flights had left the sky warp pipe,

and were now flying over the Eastern coast of the United States of America on our Earth. All the planes were just passing through a severe storm over

Roanoke when the impostor crews decided to make their move. As the planes were put on an autopilot descent to 24,000 feet, "Captain K. Larence" and the

impostor crews tied up the real flight attendants and broke out of the cockpits to take the passengers hostage. They then announced their real identities to

the crowds onboard the big airplanes, with Bowser laughing maniacally. This was the sign that the plane had been hijacked, in an effort to get our heroes into

a corner, and destroy them before they could even enjoy their fun.

"Bowser! I should've known you'd be at it again!" gaped out Peach. She felt the descent knock her out of her sleep, and she moved in to defend the others

from Bowser, Junior and Wendy O. She had recently been taking rigorous do-it-yourself self-defense martial arts classes, and was really prepared for any move

that Bowser or the Koopa Troop could pull on her. She then realized why the Kong and Toad police were trying to stop the flights from taking off.

"Well well, looksie what we have here!" sneered Mario as he and Pauline took up their positions with Peach to save the airplanes from crashing. Launching

both his girlfriends into the air, Mario sent them doing corkscrew kicks right for Bowser, Junior and Wendy O. Junior was about to lay a punch to the princess,

but he recoiled and said "No, sorry! I can't hit Mama!"

"Allow me to do it!" offered Wendy O. in excitement, but this was a bad move as they were right next to the cabin door and it had been unlocked but not

opened. When Bowser and Wendy O. were about to throw four fists to Peach and Pauline, they punched the cabin door out causing an explosive

decompression! Luckily only the door was the main part to come off, and not some important controls. Mario grabbed his two girlfriends and pulled them away

from the breach in the cabin hull. Just as the loud winds cleared, oxygen masks fell out of the compartments above the seats, and passengers began to get

them on. Mario quickly put out portable oxygen tanks and masks for Peach and Pauline as they scurried up to the cockpit. There they found that they were just

seven miles off course to the east at 24,000 feet. As the instrument panels blurred before Peach's eyes, she knew she had to get the plane down to safety.

Her fear of flying was multiplying in her, but she was trying to avoid it still.

"I can't believe I'm doing this, guys!" she said to Mario and Pauline as they called for Rosalina, Daisy, Luigi, Wario and Waluigi to huddle up around the cockpit.

"I haven't flown a single plane or multi-engine plane for that matter since the war, and it's getting rougher! This is an entirely different kind of flying altogether.

But all of what happened then doesn't matter, as I'm the only one who can land this airplane! "

"What? You can't a...it's a million to one that we'll make it!" panicked Luigi. But in their hearts and minds, they knew she was right. Peach got into the pilot's

seat and adjusted the heading and altitude of the autopilot to 198° magnetic and 11,000 feet. She asked Pauline to get into the copilot's seat to work the

radio while the others tended to any wounded and Peach got on the radio to Orlando Center in order to send out a mayday from over Raleigh. A descent to

11,000 feet was ordered over the plane-to-plane radio by Pauline to the other planes. Luckily the other Koopalings were ejected from the other planes before

they could kill the pilots. They were dropped out of the planes at 11,000 feet by the surviving flight crew, left to fall to a supposed splat down on the ground.

But Bowser and the Koopa Troop were tricky, as they always manage to survive worse scrapes. They would be back, but it was a question of where and when.

"Well, we've gotta get on the horn to Orlando. It may be our only chance to get this plane down on the ground in one piece." said Daisy to Rosalina.

"Let's just hope that someone can talk us and Peach down." shivered Mario.

Across a few states, in Vero Beach, Prince Pine of the Jewelry Kingdom was just resting on a reclining chair on the beach when he received a phone call on his

iPhone from a Toad in Orlando. He was a good friend of Mario and once was for Peach until the ill-fated raid. He was spending his summer in Florida as well. All

hopes of forgetting the raid from years ago were dashed as he picked up the phone to talk to the Toad at Orlando Airport. He had a nice ringtone of the

Subcon Birdo battle music.

"Hello? Yes, this is Prince Pine." he inquired.

The toad filled him in on the details that was going on with flight A113, leaving him to gasp. He did not anticipate any news about Princess Peach.

"Holy crap! This is so very, very bad! I'll be right up!" he stuttered as he got up and headed back to his car parked nearby to head on up to Orlando Airport.

Meanwhile, the flights were able to broadcast a single mayday message issued by Peach and the surviving pilots of the Delta 747, the American A310 and the

Continental 787.

-Mayday! Mayday! Mayday! This is United A113 leading three other flights outbound from the Mushroom Kingdom bound for Orlando in distress! We have lost

one cabin door and are flying on manual control. Current altitude is flight level 1-1-0, heading of 198 magnetic. Last reported position was seven miles off the

east coast of South Carolina. We must request all traffic below us cleared, and the priority emergency approach of landing in Orlando. Mayday! Mayday! -

Pine was driving up the Florida Turnpike. He was taking a Pianta with him as he drove up, and was talking into the onboard cell phone built into the car relaying

information about the plight of United A113 and the three flights behind it.

"No she can't do that. The risk of a flameout's too great! Keep her at 9500-no, feet." he said as he was heading up to talk the flights down and help his former

friend, Princess Peach Toadstool of the Mushroom Kingdom.

"What is that all about United A113? Has there been some kind of terrorist attack made by some regular guy from Montana?" the Pianta asked.

"No, worse. One of the passengers is gonna land that plane." said Pine.

"Is that possible?"

"Possible? It's a hundred-to-one shot. I know this gal."

"You do? Who is it?"

"The name is Princess Peach Toadstool. I flew with her during the war. With her piloting the plane, making my job easier in such weather is easier said than

done. Princess Peach was a crack flight leader up to the point. Let's just say that she was one of those who um...felt too much inside. Maybe you'd know the

kind, my friend. She went all to pieces on a particular mission. Let's just hope that doesn't happen again today; otherwise it's not going to get better."


	3. Chapter 3 Landing and Arrival

**CHAPTER THREE: LANDING AND ARRIVAL**

Even as he hoped for the best, Peach's old squad mate started to have his doubts as he still proceeded up the Turnpike through Kissimmee towards the

Orlando airport. Meanwhile, Peach and Pauline had settled into the controls of the huge jumbo jet, and were working out the glass controls and readouts of

the super high-tech airplane, running wild in the sky.

"Let's see. Altitude is 9500. We're at level flight. Course is 198 magnetic. The four engine control switches are right above us, and the throttle is right between

us on a panel. Flaps are right beside the throttle. This Airbus instead has a control wheel instead of the Airbus signature side sticks found on like an A-340,

A-320 or an A-330. These must be a modification made especially for United who are transitioning." muttered Peach to Pauline as they were passing over South

Carolina into Georgia. She was still trying to get the feel of the plane, as the instruments blurred before her eyes.

"Those are the flaps and slats," she pointed to the lever on the side of the throttle. "So these switches down here...must turn on the landing lights and the

strobes." puzzled Pauline as she flipped the landing and strobe lights on in order to provide a better view of their flight path. On the Delta 747, one of the

Toads was starting to lose her mind as she thought the end was going to come near, and they weren't going to make it out alive. She soon started to panic.

"I can't stand it anymore. I've gotta get outta here! I'VE GOTTA GET OUT OF HERE!" she yelled as she was starting to shake about her seat when a flight

attendant shook her to stop her hysterics from driving the other passengers crazy.

"Calm down! Get a hold of yourself!" pleaded the flight attendant as a Noki came up to try to do the trick himself on the poor Toad who was still cracking up.

"Stewardess, I can handle her if you want." he offered.

The flight attendant left for the back to get a first-aid kit just in case while the Noki shook the Toad so that he would be able to calm her down and she would

have faith that they would make it, but then a doctor who looked like Leslie Nielsen came up behind the Noki. You would think that Doctor Rumack was still

alive.

"Calm down now, get back in your seat. I'll take care of her." He said as the Noki left back for his seat, and he started shaking the Toad while yelling "Calm

down! Get a hold of yourself!" After just a few seconds, a Birdo came up behind the doctor to take her turn to try calming the hysterical Toad.

"Doctor, you're wanted on the wire" she said as the doctor left to head for the phone, and the Birdo took her turn with the Toad trying to calm her down and

trying to knock some sense into her while comforting "Everything's gonna be all right soon". Then a whole line of passengers and crew were down on begging

knees waiting for their turns to slap and shake the Toad up so that she would just stop panicking and others wouldn't panic as well. It was like a line for a

cafeteria lunch counter.

In the meantime, Bowser and his children, having survived their falls, were at Orlando Airport waiting to do anything to prevent the planes from landing safely.

This time they were disguised as various religious members of different churches and organizations soliciting "donations" when Prince Pine came into the

terminal when they tried to intercept him. Here is a transcript of the altercation that followed without one scratch on Pine:

Bowser: Excuse me sir, we'd like you to have this flower from the Church of Religious Consciousness. Would you care to make a donation? (Punch to Bowser)

Junior: Hello sir. We'd like you to... (Pushes Junior out of the way)

Wendy O.: Donations for the Reverend Moon? (Whack!)

Morton: Jews for Jesus? (Blap!) Aah!

Iggy: Read about Jehovah's Witness? (Kapow!)

Lemmy: How about Buddhism? (Gahooga!) Hee-yaaa!

Roy: Help Jerry's kids? (Kabong!)

Larry: Scientology? (Boom!)

Ludwig: Avoid nuclear power? (Kapow and Splat!)

It ended with Pine's shirt just a little ruffled, but he straightened it out as he dusted himself off and headed up towards the ground control room where he was

monitoring. While he headed there, he passed one of the three people mover stations that took passengers from the main terminal across fields to the gate

concourses where they could catch their planes. The people mover trains were powered by Walt Disney Imagineering technology that allowed a set of cars on

a special track to be moved by a series of motors or wheels embedded in the track. As he entered the control room, a Yoshi was on the horn back across

dimensions to the Mushroom Kingdom. He was telling of A113's plight as the Yoshi said to Toadsworth over the phone,

"I know, but your princess doing the flying hasn't any airline experience at all. She might be a menace to herself and everything else in the air." the Yoshi

continued as Pine talked to the head controller in charge named Mona Bridges who was a liaison to the Mushroom World and was very tense in stating the full

details of the problem. She had gotten a job in the Real World to help finance WarioWare.

"Alright, Mona let's face a few facts. You see, I flew with this girl Peach Toadstool during the war who led my squadron in a failed raid, and she doesn't need to

know anymore about what happened when those times weren't so good for any of us." said Pine. He was trying to keep a calmness and coolness about him in

times of crisis, but Mona wasn't so calm as her Wario was in danger.

"Well, things aren't so good _right now_. Now listen. I need you to get on the radio and talk her down. My controllers can handle the other three flights this gal is

leading, but you're gonna have to help her get the feel for that airplane. You're gonna have to talk her on to the approach. So help me, you must talk her RIGHT

DOWN TO THE GROUND IMMEDIATELY!" insisted Mona as she was growing concerned for everyone, including her Wario. While this was going on, the main

heroes of United A113 were tending to the wounded as Peach and Pauline were still familiarizing themselves with the controls of the plane as they passed

near Atlanta as they were still trying to make it for Orlando, Florida. A panicked Luma rose and demanded to know. They wondered why they weren't making

emergency procedures.

"What the hell's going on? We have a right to know the truth!" he said angrily. Luigi rose from his seat closer to the front in order to tell the others what was

going on.

"Alright, I'm gonna level with you all. It is very, very important that we remain calm. The last thing we need to do is panic. Now it is true that the real pilots and

other crew on these flights with us were replaced by Bowser and his crew. But now the original pilots on the other three flights are back in control, and we

have our own princess who has had some flying experience, free to pursue the necessary course of action to still land us in Orlando, Florida." In the meantime,

Peach and Pauline were now getting back on the horn to Orlando where Pine's voice brought mixed emotions to Peach's psyche, which may or may not get

them down safely. It was the first time they had spoken in years. The radio garbled:

"United A113, come in. Peach Toadstool, do you copy?" repeated Pine.

"Yes, Prince Pine. Reading you loud and clear." said Peach with both relief and vindictiveness. She led him in the failed raid years, ago, and after he blamed her

seemingly going to pieces mentally during the raid it lead to her and Pine dissolving their friendship. In the breakup, she became silently bitter over it, as they

blamed each other somewhat for what happened then, but it couldn't matter then.

"Now listen to me, Peach. I'm willing to forget that the raid ever happened if you just let me help you land that plane, feeding you information without losing

your concentration to the panic of the passengers and remaining crew if you just concentrate on me" intoned Pine. He would not want to be the catalyst of

over a hundred lives lost.

"Okay, but let's try not to kid ourselves. You know I haven't flown any kind of plane in years, and certainly not this big, but I am yours to command" sighed

Peach with reluctance. She still worried about the other flights that were following her.

"Good girl." said Pine. He continued "We've got the other flights you're leading on for approach and the landing, but I'll be monitoring you for now."

Peach was relieved that the other flights were being taken off her hands, but as she started to think about the lives behind her and Pauline, the controls and

instruments blurred before her eyes as another flashback of the war played in her head. It was starting to get her eyes more blurry, but then Pine's voice

stopped it.

"Peach, you still there?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine now. It's just another flashback." She turned to Pauline and said to her, "We need clearance for flight level 0-5-0; that's five-thousand feet."

Pauline then talked into the microphone on her headset and said, "Orlando Tower, United A113, Requesting clearance for flight level 0-5-0. Be able to give us

some extra breathing room. Repeat: requesting clearance for flight level 0-5-0."

"Roger United A113, descend and maintain flight level 0-5-0, but be advised to any required changes in altitude or heading because of the weather" warned

Pine.

With that, Peach had her hands on the control wheel and gently pushed it down and adjusted the altitude hold marker for five-thousand feet and switched it

on. As the plane approached five-thousand feet, it leveled off as it passed over the Georgia-Florida border. They were almost into the area of the I-10 and I-75

crossing. Meanwhile, Rosalina was helping Daisy with the passengers as they were getting treated and made comfortable to prepare for emergency landing.

She and a Luma turned to a little girl who was flying out from the Mushroom Kingdom for a heart transplant, and put a warm blanket on her so that she

wouldn't be cold from the whole flying and the landing.

"There, there. we'll be down soon, so make good use of it" she said calmly.

The little girl faintly nodded as she turned to Daisy and Luigi were just doing some cleanup work. To tell the truth, Daisy was getting more and more scared by

the minute. Even though she had Luigi, she worried for both him and herself. She was starting to crack up. Luigi saw a few tears come to Daisy's eyes. "Daisy,

you alright?"

"Oh-Luigi. For-the first time in my life-I'm scared. Even though-I have you, all this-is starting to come at me so fast. I don't know if we will survive it

all." panted Daisy. She worried that their vacation was about to end in disaster.

The green-clad plumber put his arms around the flower princess and soothed her with his voice intoning "We'll make it, like we always do. You have got to

believe in that." Daisy put her head on Luigi's shoulder, sighing calmly and drying her tears of fear on him. Wario and Waluigi had come down for a drink when

Rosalina filled them in on what happened. Here is what she told them when they asked for a drink.

"Guys, Peach is going to try to land the plane. She hasn't flown since the war, so it will be tough going for her. If we can offer her full support, we'll be okay."

she said. Waluigi looked at her as though he was trying to offer some hope.

"If Peach still has some of that wartime experience, and she doesn't crack under pressure, she could land us with her eyes closed, Rosie." said Waluigi trying to

sound reassuring, much to the incredulity of Wario. He turned to his fellow yellow and purple-clad doppelganger. Wario couldn't believe that Peach could have

some experience as a pilot in the war when he burst out "Who are we kidding? As soon as the runway's in sight, she'll lose it! She'll shake the plane until it

turns into a Podobo fireball! I know it!". He never always trusted a woman behind the controls of a plane.

Even as Wario was starting to freak out, Peach and Pauline were doing a great job at keeping the plane under control as it entered a layer of cloud cover

around the Alachua area, when there was a certain request that came in from Pine over in Orlando Tower.

"United A113, turn left heading 1-4-5; descend and maintain flight level 0-1-7.5" said a tower controller as they were already getting closer and closer towards

the Orlando area. They were not going to plow right through the Orlando skyline just to get the plane down and down safely. They had to go around the

skyline, not through it.

"Copy that. Turning left to heading 1-4-5. Descending and maintaining 1,750 feet, with ¼ flaps, wheels down and locked for emergency landing" copied Peach

as she soon shuddered. A pocket of air caught the plane off guard, but they made it through.

As they were passing over a vast expanse of land, the fog was slowly starting to lift, as the distant Orlando International Airport came into a distant range with

the lights showing that most of the runways were lit up to provide a guide for them. Pine and Mona had gone up into the tower to get the plane down. Mona

talked into the headset of Pauline who picked it up. Mona was worried about her Wario.

"Is my Wario safe and sound up there?" gibbered Mona fearfully.

"Yes, he's all right." reassured Pauline. She turned to Peach who said she was ready to make final preparations for landing.

"Orlando Tower, United A113 requesting directions to nearest available runway." said Peach as she was preparing to set the big jet down.

Pine's voice came with a welcome surprise: "United A113, Roger. Runway 17R is open, and you are right at 12 o'clock to intercept. Make straight in ILS

Approach if the need be. We will talk you down in combined PAR/ILS to Runway 17R."

"Copy that, Tower. Runway 17R at 12 o'clock high, United A113." repeated Pauline. As those words were heard, Peach pulled the throttle back just enough to

get the plane in the proper glide path. Meanwhile in the cabin, Rosalina prepared the passengers for landing. She was at the front as she pulled out a pillow

and a life vest. She instructed to the passengers "In a moment, we'll ask you to assume crash positions. For ground landing, put the seat pillows over your

knees, and assume a tuck position. If we need a water landing, the life jackets are located under your seat. Place the vest over your head. When the word is

given, pull the tabs on both lines on either side of the vest. Your seat cushions are also equipped as floatation devices." The passengers prepared to do what

Rosalina said to do, when Mario and Daisy went up to the cockpit. They decided to get into the jump seats behind Peach and Pauline just in case on a crash.

"Luigi thought we'd be safer if we rode it out with you girls." stammered Mario.

As soon as they got seated, they had cleared the fog, and the runway lights could be plainly seen, and they were still on glide path to intercept. They were

almost down for the landing. Suddenly, Peach's vision began to blur and the plane started to shudder and shake from side to side. Somehow, Peach fought to

get the plane level for landing. Over the radio, Prince Pine and Mona called out instructions. Here's a full landing transcript:

MONA: "Throttle down to 1/2 way!" (Peach does, and the plane drops to intercept and the runway lights recede behind the plane)

PINE: "Full flaps! Coming in too fast! Watch that speed!" (Flaps down, but plane shakes even more as it approaches the runway)

PINE: "Ease her down! Down!" (Plane begins to bank all over before touching runway in a perfect three-point landing)

MONA: "Put on all brakes!" (Brakes on landing gear apply and catch fire)

PEACH: "It'd help if you'd lay off the _rapid-fire_ directions, Pine!"

This was the last straw for Pine, as he angrily screamed into the radio:

PINE: "Dammit Peach, YOU'RE TOO LOW!"

With that, in a panic as if she were going crazy, Peach throttled down, and pushed right rudder to steer the plane onto the turnoff taxiway. Once they had

cleared the runway, the tires on the very rear landing gear burst. Pauline then lost it, as she went into a screaming seizure as if the plane had just really

crashed. Luckily, they had stopped on the taxiway, with the other flights transferred, and the plane still able to taxi all the way to the gate. Finally, Pine's voice

broke in a much calmer manner but hearing Pauline's seizure that was blaring over the radio, asking "Peach? You guys all right down there?

"Yeah! We're fine!" said Peach, hollering over Pauline's seizure of shrieking. The princess asked Mario and Daisy to drop some water into Pauline's mouth to

stop it, and she calmed down. Soon, Wario came in to see what all the commotion was, while the microphone was still on. He was not prepared to hear Mona's

voice.

"What the hell happened? Did we crash?" he demanded. But when he heard Mona's voice over the radio, he was shocked to know his love was down in

Orlando.

"Wario! Is that you in there?" Mona asked.

"No, it's Sylvester Stallone! Of course it's me, Mona!" joked Wario. The joke brought an even greater sense of relief to her mind. Pine finally came over the radio

to inquire about either needing a tow to take them in or if they could taxi all the way.

"United A113, welcome to Orlando. You need a tow, or can you taxi?" asked Pine. He could not believe that Peach had gotten the plane down in one piece.

Finally calming down, Pauline's voice broke and replied "We can taxi." Mario came up, and decided to help with the throttle and brakes while Peach worked the

rudder. Pauline went back into the cabin to check for any wounded in the landing. She came into the first class and said to the passengers "Ladies and

Gentlemen, thank you for flying United Airlines. We'll be on our way to the terminal shortly." The passengers cheered and applauded the heroics of the day.

From the cockpit, Pine's voice as well as Mona's was being heard by Peach. They were congratulating her and were willing to offer the princess something to

congratulate her on a safe landing.

"Peach, that probably was one of the lousiest landings in the history of the Mushroom Royalty and this airport" stuttered Mona. Pine broke through with "But

there are some, especially us who think you did fine for a princess. How's about a nice drink for celebration of another fear conquered?"

"Sorry Pine, but we have to get to Walt Disney World _pronto_." apologized Peach.

"Hey, it's not our place to stop you guys there. Have fun!" chuckled Pine.

"Take care of my Wario for me, or it's your ass I'm hauling!" said Mona.

"Don't you worry about him. I'll keep him in good order," soothed Peach as she groaned "I hope." remembering what happened the last time. As the plane

taxied to the terminal gates, the three other planes were already down, waiting for United A113 to pull up and stop. Our heroes got their carry-on baggage

and headed off the plane into the terminal via the Jetway. It was in the terminal gate lounge that Toad, Toadette, Yoshi and Birdo were waiting with the others

to congratulate Peach on landing the big plane by conquering her fears. Yoshi and Toad gave the Princess a big hug.

"Wow, Peach! That landing was a doozy!" cheered Toad as they helped the others get safely off the plane. "I never knew you had it in you!"

"Thanks, Toad. You're too much." blushed Peach as the other passengers stepped out into the gate area. Rosalina was given instructions by Daisy for the rest

of the passengers. Time to resume the leader mode for the vacationers.

"Now, everyone, while you get your bags from baggage claim and stuff, please plan out what you all want to do at every park and resort of Disney World."

announced Rosalina. The eight human characters took Toad, Toadette, Yoshi and Birdo with them as they led the numerous other vacationers all the way to the

tram station. A few of them were crammed with our heroes in one of the tram trains, as the Jack Wagner P.A. announced "Please stand clear of the doors. Por

favor manténganse alejado de las puertas." The doors closed. Mario and Luigi were feeling very cramped at the front of the train. As it zoomed around to

Terminal A, Peach, Daisy, Rosalina and Pauline were able to squeeze between the other travelers rather comfortably. All during the trip to the terminal, Wario

and Waluigi were in a tight squeeze, being unable to breathe until the doors opened to reveal the inside of the main terminal. Cue a sigh of relief. The vastness

of the airport terminal called for a loss of breath at the sight of it. Everyone headed down for the baggage claim to pick up the baggage. Another airport

terminal announcement said "Your attention please. No-frills passengers now arriving. Please have your baggage claim checks ready to show upon leaving the

terminal." As everyone started to claim their baggage, Peach and Daisy went off together. They were to reserve the buses to take everyone to Walt Disney

World. When they got there, the bus company representatives were shivering in a corner. Peach dinged the bell to call for the representative who was crying.

This was a sign that a monster had been in there.

"Good day. Princess Peach Toadstool and Princess Daisy's parties for Walt Disney World Resort, reservation number 1138-2187-327. Anyone?" asked Peach.

She turned to Daisy, who was seeing to the other bus representative.

"Don't...go to...Walt Disney...World. (pause) This pack of...creatures...is heading there...determined to...ruin it for...everyone!" sobbed the representative.

Peach threw Daisy a bottle of water to give to the bus representative to help ease her panic attack. She worried about whether Tatanga had arrived and

flipped out, but then they knew.

"Do you think it could be Bowser and the Koopalings?" whispered Daisy.

"It's gotta be." replied Peach. "There's only one sneaky, lying, cheating, giant Koopa who would dare try to take over and or destroy the Happiest Place on

Earth. That repulsive, two-faced reptile is for certain going to try to ruin the vacation. Not if we have anything to say about it." She turned to the other

representative in the office and said "Miss, we have experience with these creatures. Could you arrange the buses still? We'll go to Disney World and check up

on these big bad creatures; take them off your hands. You'll be in good hands." She turned to Daisy, and they knew trouble was abound.

"You'll do that for Walt Disney World? Bless your souls, dears! But be careful! They have something sinister in store." sighed the representative. With that, they

started printing out bus rental tickets. Eight of the Magical Express buses were being reserved, and they were easy to find. While Peach and Pauline were

landing the plane, Bowser and the Koopalings had gone on ahead to Walt Disney World to scare the earlier visitors out of the Resort. With buses now empty, it

was easy to find rides for everyone who was going to Walt Disney World. They went back, and when they saw Pauline, Rosalina, Lubba, Yoshi and Birdo trying

to pull their luggage off the carousel by riding it, they chuckled as they applied their palms to their faces in exasperation at the same time. They then met with

Mario and the others. After Bowser and the Koopa Troop had gone on ahead to Walt Disney World, the bus drivers for Disney's Magical Express were scared

off, refusing to return. They needed now a couple of volunteer bus drivers to take them all the way to the resort, thereby giving them the Keys to the Kingdom.

What they heard for the leading bus wasn't exactly what they had in mind.

"Everyone, we must decide on who are to be the drivers that will drive the buses to Walt Disney World." announced Peach. "Mario, would you like to be the

driver of the lead bus that will carry us, the leaders of this vacation?"

"No! We wanna' drive the bus!" whined Wario and Waluigi. Everyone looked at the two yellow and purple-clad plumbers. They knew that they were really

mean behind the wheel, but seeing that they wanted no more delays whatsoever, they had little choice. Smartcartes were gathered, and the bus lot wasn't

too far away, so they started walking. Yoshi and Birdo volunteered to be locomotives for the trains of luggage. Some of them were struggling with the large

amounts of luggage, and some were skipping out towards the door humming the Heffalumps and Woozles song from Winnie-the-Pooh. Mario was feeling a bit

tired after the flight, and yet at the same time, he felt something that didn't fit well. He was at first worried that Peach and Pauline were going to be fiercely

competing for him, and that he was unprepared for it. What happened instead was beyond his wildest fantasies, and he was unprepared for it as well. Peach

and Pauline seemed like they were going out with each other; a girl-on-girl relationship. He could not believe what he could see. The two possible rivals for his

affection were actually being the best of friends. Was it all a mirage, or was it a fantastic dream or worst nightmare coming true right before his very eyes?

When he walked out of the terminal, he was glad to smell the fresh, humid Florida air. The buses were already loaded with baggage and people when they got

on. After the vacation leaders got on the lead bus, Peach and Daisy went out to help the hundreds of other vacationers with their luggage. Lubba was having a

terrible time with his. The two princesses were able to squeeze the luggage in to the cargo compartment with the other stuff.

"Wow!" What's in this luggage, Lubba?" panted Daisy.

"Cameras, starbits, cellphones, watches and water." said Lubba sheepishly.

"I thought we said that any food, electronics and water had to be packed in your carry-on baggage." sighed Peach. Mario and Luigi looked as Peach and Daisy

boarded the bus again. Finally, the vacation was ready for a smooth ride, or so he thought. Wario and Waluigi were ready to give everyone the ride of their

lives. The reader had best hang on tight and fasten their seatbelt. It's going to be a bumpy ride.


	4. Chapter 4 Keys to the Kingdom

**CHAPTER FOUR: KEYS TO THE KINGDOM**

Mario sighed. "Take her away, Wario." This was Wario and Waluigi's chance. Waluigi signaled to Wario to turn the key that would take them to Walt Disney

World.

"Yay! Take it away, Wario! It's going to be a bumpy ride! (High-pitched shrieking laugh)" cheered Waluigi. With that, Wario released the emergency brake on

the bus, and hit full gas on the gas pedal. The bus lurched violently as it left the Bus Lot at Orlando International Airport. It was going to be a bumpy and wild

ride for the human heroes heading for the Happiest Place on Earth. The GPS directions were to "Head east on Airport Blvd, Continue onto Jeff Fuqua Blvd,

Continue onto S Semoran Blvd N., Take the ramp onto FL-528 W, Keep left at the fork, follow signs for I-4 W/Tampa and merge onto I-4 W., Take exit 67 toward

Epcot/Downtown Disney, Merge onto Epcot Center Dr., Take the ramp to Epcot Resort Area/Disney's Hollywood Studios, Merge onto E Buena Vista Dr., Turn

right onto World Dr., Continue onto Seven Seas Dr. with the destination being on the left." Luigi was concerned about the other drivers and pedestrians on the

road when he asked "But Wario, the Muggles! Can't they see us doing this?!" This was when Waluigi tried to calm him down by soothing "Muggles?! They

don't-a see nothing-a!". Rosalina swept her hand across Luigi's head joking "Only if you jab 'em with a fork, do they feel anything!". Wario was speeding

through traffic like a maniac, and he almost didn't see a pedestrian before the FL-528 W when Waluigi screeched "WARIO! LITTLE OLD LADY AT 12 O'CLOCK!" In

a panic, Wario slammed on the brakes and came to a full stop. This sent Peach, Daisy, Rosalina and Pauline flying towards the front of their bus to do the most

epic four-way face plant against the door to the driver's seat. The two red and green plumbers giggled then. Waluigi was counting down to let the old woman

cross the crosswalk. They were not going to run down any innocent old woman just to get to Walt Disney World; not ever. Sometimes, Wario and Waluigi were

real gentlemen.

"10, nine, eight, seven and a half, six, five, four, three and a half, three, two, one and three quarters…YES!" announced Waluigi as soon as the way was clear.

The lurch of the bus starting again flung the girls back into their seats as the bus drove on to the I-4 freeway. Much of the traffic on the freeway wasn't heading

for Walt Disney World at all, so that made Wario be able to drive even faster without much impediment. Luigi and Daisy looked at each other. They had another

thing in common; a distaste for when Wario is driving on the road, with him being a menace to decent drivers.

"He's a… complete maniac,… I tell ya'!" stammered Daisy.

"Yeah. Even worse when racing!" agreed Luigi. All of a sudden, they saw that two other buses ahead of them were creating a very narrow way that the bus

could not pass through. Waluigi reported "Wario, two Orlando Transits at 12 O'clock. They're getting _closer_, Wario. …WARIO, THEY'RE RIGHT ON TOP OF US!" he

bellowed.

"Shut up, I've got this!" said Wario. With that, as the three buses were converging in towards each other, he pulled a lever at his foot, and slowed down time.

As the main double-decker bus passed between the two other double-decker buses, it began to squish itself inwards to be more narrow and fit through the

buses.

"Mind your heads." groaned Waluigi as everyone on the bus was feeling a lot skinnier, almost to the point of being flat. Once the bus had cleared the other

two, the bus stretched back to its original width, and so did the passengers.

"Hey guys, why the long faces?!" chuckled Yoshi and Birdo. The whole bus erupted with laughter as the time snapped back to its original speed, and Wario still

driving like a complete maniac. It was a bumpy ride for all the passengers, even as they neared the main parking lot near the Transportation and Ticket Center.

Just when the bus was about to stop, Peach handed Mario a motion-sickness bag. After having gone through the main bus gate, the buses then stopped in the

vacant Bus and Car Parking Lot. Luigi and Daisy were glad to get away from Wario and Waluigi's maniac driving, as they took in more of the fresh Florida air.

Luigi and Daisy turned to Peach and Mario as everyone all got out maps of the resort. The Transportation and Ticket Centers housed the Monorail, Water

Ferries and Bus Shuttles to the other parks, hotels and venues.

Okay, everybody. We don't have time to start with the Magic Kingdom today, so why don't we start with getting settled in at our hotels for today." said

Rosalina.

"Sounds like a plan." replied Toadette. After a harrowing ordeal, they wanted to just relax and have fun, but they wanted a chance to get settled in though.

The parking lot was crowded with tourists from the Mushroom Galaxy. They all made their way to the abandoned Monorail, Ferry and Bus station. It was

deserted like a ghost town, but the monorails, ferries. and buses themselves were running like clockwork, a little too ordinary to be considered a regular day at

Walt Disney World. Our heroes were to stay at the Disney's Grand Floridian Resort and Spa, so they caught the resort monorail to it. The whole gang was in no

hurry to have any special treatment just yet, as they just narrowly escaped an almost-deadly plane accident, and just wanted to relax. Picking whatever seats

they could sit in, everyone just boarded the Monorail for the Disney's Grand Floridian, Contemporary, Polynesian Resorts and the Wilderness Lodge. As the

Monorail Trains, Water Ferries and the Shuttle Buses left with everyone, including our heroes, they were about to enter an entire collection of Kingdoms

beyond their dreams, and they now had the keys. But Luigi looked out the window of the Monorail heading for the Grand Floridian via the Contemporary Resort

and the Magic Kingdom, and was feeling lost in some confusion, disappointment, or just exhaustion. Daisy sat down with her boyfriend to perk him up. "Hey,

you awake?"

"Yeah. Just thinking about the world we used to live in, and what it's become." sighed Luigi. Daisy understood what Luigi was trying to process.

"I know, honey. …Remember our song?" asked Daisy. Luigi did, and they sang it to each other very softly, just so that no one else could hear it.

-Luigi: I Know How The Moon Must Feel-

Looking Down From The Heavens

Smiling At The Silly Things

We Put Ourselves Through

Missing Magic Each Day

And Not Seeing The Wonder

That's How The Moon Must Feel

Daisy: I Know How The Moon Must Feel

Starting Right And Contented

Everything Is Beautiful

As It All Should Be

Far Away From It All

Never Meaning To Hurry

That's How The Moon Must Feel

Luigi: From Up There Our Worries Must Seem Very Small

Daisy: Maybe That Is Why He Wears A Smile

Luigi: I'm Sure He Knows If There Is More To Life

Daisy: I Wish I Could Be Him For A While

Luigi: I Know How The Moon Must Feel

Looking Down From The Heavens

Smiling At The Silly Things

We Put Ourselves Through

Missing Magic Each Day

And Not Seeing The Wonder

That's How The Moon Must Feel

Daisy: I'm Sure He Knows If There Is More To Life

Luigi: I Wish I Could Be Him For A While

Daisy: I Know How The Moon Must Feel

And I Can't Say I Blame Him

Smiling At The Silly Things

We Put Ourselves Through

Never Taking The Time

Always Running In Circles

That's How The Moon Must Feel

Luigi: I Know How The Moon Must Feel

Daisy: When He Makes Someone Happy

Luigi: That's The Feeling I Will Feel

Daisy: When You Smile At Me

Luigi: I'll Be Floating On Air

Daisy: I'll Be Beaming With Wonder

-Luigi: That's How The Moon Must Feel-

Little did they realize that Wario and a few of the others were secretly listening in on their song, while trying not to look in their direction. None of the others

saw it for Mario and Peach were providing background vocals and instrumentals anonymously, but tears were starting to come out of Wario's eyes. He thought

it was one of the most beautiful songs ever written, and it started to pull at what little nice feelings inside him there were. The song had ended by the time

they had arrived at the Grand Floridian Resort. Waluigi came with his stuff as they got off the Monorail, and saw that Wario had a tear in his eye from listening

to Luigi and Daisy's song.

"You awake, bro? What's gotten into ya'?!" puzzled Waluigi.

"It's just some dust in these crusty old eyes." shrugged Wario. He hauled his stuff off the Monorail platform so that they could join the others. They arrived in

the lobby of the Grand Floridian Resort, where the others were waiting.

"Okay, guys. We have the keys to our rooms, so why don't we just get to them and just rest up. Our first real day here is early tomorrow, so let's all be

prepared." said Toad to the others, as the keys to the rooms were handed out. Mario and Luigi weren't going to be too happy sleeping with Wario and Waluigi

in the same room. Peach and Pauline were to share a room with Daisy and Rosalina, which they were okay with. Toad and Toadette were more than eager to

be bunking with Yoshi, Birdo and to an extent Lubba in their room, for they were not being labeled as pets, and as real, sentient "people". As soon as they

got to the rooms, all the suitcases were unloaded, some neatly, some rather sloppily. When Wario and Waluigi opened their bags, all of its contents sprung

out, going everywhere. Mario and Luigi were exasperated.

"Mamma Mia! Why'd we have to bunk with them?" whispered a grumpy Mario.

"I'd gladly stick my neck out for Daisy, but _this_? It's ridiculous!" groaned a silent Luigi. As they all prepared to go to sleep and have plenty of energy for the next

day, Wario and Pauline each asked Luigi and Daisy to sing them the song that the two lovebirds sang on the Monorail as a lullaby. It worked, as they fell right

asleep on the beds. They were in possession of the Magic Kingdom Key, and it was to unlock the Magic Kingdom the very next day.


	5. Chapter 5 Magic Kingdom Part I

**CHAPTER FIVE: MAGIC KINGDOM PART I**

The next morning, it was time to visit the Magic Kingdom, the one park most readers associate with Walt Disney World. In the Grand Floridian Resort, Mario and Luigi woke up to the sounds of Wario and Waluigi's snoring. They couldn't take it anymore.

"I've got an idea to wake 'em up, big bro." quietly snickered Luigi, as he pulled out an air horn, to Mario's horror. He didn't want to wake up the same way Luigi did last time. He just whispered something into Luigi's ear.

"Just try not to do it too hard, or we'll wake up the girls." shivered Mario.

"Chillax, bro. I've got this." soothed Luigi. As he snuck up near Wario and Waluigi, he cleared his throat and pulled off a radio newscaster-style wake-up call. As more snores came out, Luigi started with…"Hey, good morning Walt Disney World. It is now 5 after the hour of 6 AM in the big Lake Buena Vista area. Temperatures are a balmy 82 degrees, which is good news for you vacationers, and it looks like it's going to be a perfect Monday to maybe, hey, just lie in bed, sleep in…or simply WORK OUT THE FLABS THAT ARE HANGIN' OVER THE BED! WARIO! WALUIGI! WAKE UP!". Pulling out the air horn, he blew it loud and long until Wario and Waluigi jumped out of their pajamas in shock, and immediately started doing pushups to be ready for a big day. Luigi wasn't going to be taking crap from the two loons of doppelgangers.

"Whew! I don't believe we ordered a wake-up call, Weegee!" groaned Wario as he continued to try doing pushups to be ready. Luigi was standing over the two of them like half-drill instructor and half-personal trainer for them.

"Hey! Less talk, more pain Marshmallow Boys!" snapped an indignant Luigi.

The air horn had woken the girls in the room next to theirs, as they were to do their morning exercise routine as well. Daisy was doing the same thing to Peach, Rosalina and Pauline so to be ready before they set out.

"Feel the burn! You call yourselves Princesses?!" taunted Daisy as if she were trying to echo R. Lee Ermey or Louis Gossett Jr. or someone. In another room, Toad was doing another routine to get Toadette, Yoshi and Birdo ready as well.

"Scary feet, scary feet, scary feet …Oh! The Koopa's awake! (The three pause) All clear. Scary feet, scary feet, scary feet…Koopa's asleep! (The three do scary lunge roars)" chanted and alerted Toad as his friends were really trying to get into top form.

"Twins! In bunk beds!" sputtered Mario as Luigi had joined Wario and Waluigi in the next routine. They were roaring and doing scary faces as though they were trying to scare a whole bunch of Koopa Troop minions as though they were in bunk beds.

"Oh, I thought I had you all there!" sighed Mario in success. Pauline got out several paper faces of many faces of the Koopa Troop for the others to tackle.

"Okay girls. Here we go. Ready? Tackle 'em! (The girls attempt to tackle the paper faces) Oh! They're over here! (Moves) No! No, over there! (Moves some more) Don't let the Koopas grab ya'! Don't let 'em grab ya'!" instructed Pauline over and over. Toadette was doing a jody call cadence as the others tidied up their room. "I don't know but it's been said…I love scarin' Koopas in bed…". The next thing you know, Wario and Waluigi were trying to get Mario and Luigi to brush their teeth really well. The brave plumbers kept their own sewers clean too.

"Come on, Mario! Fight that plaque!" spluttered Wario.

"Luigi, fight that plaque! Brave plumbers don't have plaque!" ordered Waluigi.

Rosalina was now instructing the girls on pull-ups, for the upper body. "118? Do you have 119?! DO I SEE 120?!" she taunted. Then, Mario, Peach and Toad turned in a three way towards the doors to their rooms, and knew everyone was ready. "Showtime, people!" they sighed, waiting for possibly the best or maybe worst day of their lives.

They all gathered up what small breakfast snacks they could, and headed out to the Monorail platform to catch the Monorail to the Magic Kingdom. They met on the platform, and then Mario almost tripped as he got onboard. Peach and Pauline had to pull him in just as the doors began to close on his leg. Pretty soon, they were off to the first and quite possibly the most prominent park in all of Walt Disney World.

The morning sun's rays hit the park at 7:12 AM Eastern Daylight Time, and the Monorail had arrived at the Magic Kingdom Station. During _this_ summer, Walt Disney World was willing to open their parks, resorts and venues at 7:00 in the morning practically to provide a buffer for the big crowds that they hoped they would receive, had it not been for Bowser and all of the Koopa Troop. The thirteen friends waited for boats, shuttle buses and monorail trains to arrive with potential other visitors who were possibly to come and enjoy a beautiful day at the Magic Kingdom. A few early sun rays cast their light over the park and the monorail.

"Boy! Look at that view!" sighed Waluigi.

"I wish I had a house on a lagoon like this!" purred a dreaming Wario. The Seven Seas Lagoon view had given them an idea for building dream houses for Mona and Rosalina. What they didn't know was that Rosalina's home was the Comet Observatory. Mario and Luigi were waiting and pacing about when Peach, Daisy, Rosalina and Pauline froze. They were frozen with excitement as some figures came near the Security Checkpoints and the Main Gates. This perked Toad, Toadette, Yoshi and Birdo up.

"Princesses? What's up?" puzzled Yoshi. He was looking around the front of the girls, trying to find out what had made them stop dead in their tracks.

"My… god. It's… full of stars." gasped Pauline as she pointed to the staff coming out of the gates to start to let people in. Everyone cheered as they were ready to go in.

"Well boys…" panted Rosalina as heavenly choirs sang outside the screen.

"This IS IT!" squealed Luigi, who was ready for some thrills. As they filed through the gates, music came on. It was like walking into an office, turning the lights on which then built into a specially arranged crescendo of "When You Wish Upon A Star" that led into "Part of Your World" for a final rendition of the former's chorus. They passed through the tunnel under the Walt Disney World Railroad to enter Main Street USA.

"The Magic Kingdom. They don't call it magical for nothing!" smiled Mario as the friends and nearly all of the Mushroom Planet populations spread out into the park for a day of fun, comedy and adventure. Rosalina gathered all of them around Roy/Minnie.

"Well guys, what ride's first?" she asked. Waluigi was quick to respond.

"Why not Pirates of the Caribbean? I hear they've replaced the plastic gold with real gold this time, Wario. It's all yours!" said Waluigi.

"Actual… gold… on the Pirates of the Caribbean… for realsies this time? Yahoo!" squealed Wario. He then felt a concussive bump from Peach's right hand to his head.

"Maybe… the Jungle Cruise?" she suggested. Pauline snuggled close to her.

"Oh frack! Anything but the Jungle Cruise!" whined Wario and Waluigi.

"Calm down, you two. They have _female captains_ there." taunted Daisy in a singsong choir as if to summon a hallelujah chorus.

"Well, okay, if you insist." sighed Wario sadly. Then they all set off to the main hub to turn and head for Adventureland. It was a long hike for them all. They soon reached the hub and turned in. When readers think about Adventureland, what might come to mind about it? Judging from the signs, most readers assume that there would be journeys into a jungle with a hidden temple of treasure guarded by wild animals; which are really animatronics. Or there might be a hall of exotic birds; which are also animatronic, putting on a show for readers to play along with. Or maybe be a journey into the world of Aladdin to ride a magic carpet that will take readers off the ground and into the farthest reaches of their imaginations is their cup of tea. Or going into the past and adventuring with pirates into a jungle, down a waterfall into a colonial town under siege by an enemy pirate crew in order to meet Jack Sparrow is the dream of many a reader. Those are just a few of the images that going into Adventureland would conjure up. Wario and Waluigi looked near the Pirates of the Caribbean entrance.

"This time, let's sit in the back so we won't get splashed." suggested Waluigi.

"Hmm. Good point." muttered Wario. They then passed by the Enchanted Tiki Room, and were wondering where Zazu and Iago had gone off to now.

"Oh! Wondering what happened to the Enchanted Tiki Room – Under New Management? I'm afraid Zazu and Iago were caught in a fire before the refurbishment." said Peach sadly. Mario and Luigi were aghast as to the thought of two birds being caught in a fire, but were relieved and yet still somewhat sad as to their loss. They soon noticed a boat on a river that was going off into the jungle, meaning they were close.


End file.
